Talk dirty to me
by GuardianWitch
Summary: Als sich Brooke, das schüchterne Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, auf Draco Malfoy einlässt, muss sie sich bald eingestehen, dass sie ein Feuer entfacht hat, dem sie nicht gewachsen ist.


Der Raum der Wünsche war in schummeriges Licht getaucht und der Bass der Musik dröhnte durch die stickige Luft. Auf den vielen Sitzgelegenheiten, die sich am Rand des großen Zimmers befanden, saß eine Vielzahl an Schülern von der 5. bis hin zu der 7. Jahrgangsstufe. Der Krieg war vorbei und die Stimmung in Hogwarts war so ausgelassen, wie noch nie. Die Häuserrivalitäten waren begraben, was jeden Samstagabend mit einer großen Party im Raum der Wünsche zelebriert wurde. Selbst einige der wenigen Slytherins, die ihr 7. Schuljahr wiederholten, ließen sich dazu herab, gelegentlich auf dieser Feier aufzutauchen.

In Mitten des Trubels saß Brooke, zusammen mit einigen anderen Hufflepuffs und nippte an ihrer Cola. Ja, auch Mugglegetränke hatten den Weg nach Hogwarts gefunden. Kürbissaft war zwar lecker, jedoch ging Nichts über dieses zuckersüße, prickelnde Getränk.

Die Tür des Raumes öffnete sich, wie so oft an diesem Abend. Brooke musste den Kopf nicht heben, um zu wissen, wer in das Zimmer trat. Das aufgeregte Tuscheln der Mädchen lies nur auf einen schließen – Draco Malfoy. Die Arroganz stand ihm in sein markantes, wunderschönes Gesicht geschrieben, als er seinen großen, muskulösen Körper mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen durch die Menschenmenge bewegte.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die Frauen bei dem Blonden Schlange standen. Den Beinamen „Slytherins Sexgott" trug er nicht umsonst. Er ließ sich vorzugsweise auf reinblütige Slytherins oder Ravenclaws ein. Neuerdings wohl auch auf Halbblüter, aus gut situierten Familien.

Brooke selbst fand auch, dass Malfoy durchaus attraktiv war und einmal ertappte sie sich sogar dabei, wie sie ihre Gedanken daran verschwendete, wie sich seine vollen Lippen wohl anfühlten. Allerdings war es nichts Ernstes. Man konnte es mit der albernen Schwärmerei vergleichen, die sie eine Zeit lang für den Sänger der Band „Papa Roach" hegte.

„Soll ich euch was mitbringen?", fragte Brooke in die Runde, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Bar machte, um sich noch eine Cola zu holen. Ihre dunkelroten Locken wippten auf und ab, als sie lässig an den Tresen schlenderte, um ihre Bestellung aufzugeben. „Eine Cola, ein Butterbier und einen Feuerwhiskey", rief sie, um die viel zu laute Musik mit ihrer Stimme zu übertonen.

„Du bist noch nicht 17, Brooke", stellte Seamus Finnigan, der Hinter der Bar stand, pflichtbewusst fest, als er hörte, sie wolle Alkohol. „Nicht für mich, Seamus. Für Susan", gab das Mädchen zur Antwort und zog verschwörerisch ihre Augenbraue nach oben. Sie wusste, der Gryffindor stand auf ihre Hausgenossin. Er quittierte das mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und machte sich daran, die gewünschten Getränke zu servieren.

Mit viel Geschick gelang es der Rothaarigen, die drei Gläser in ihren kleinen Händen so fest zu halten, dass sie diese zu ihrem Tisch tragen konnte. Konzentriert drehte sie sich von den Tresen weg und machte einen Schritt nach Vorne – den Blick fest auf die Getränke gerichtet. Wenige Sekunden später prallte sie gegen etwas Großes, Weiches. Die Flüssigkeit schwappte über und ergoss sich quer über ihrem weißen Shirt. Na super!

„Pass gefälligst auf, wo du hinläufst, dreckiges Schlammblut", zischte Malfoy, als er mit abschätzigem Blick auf Brooke herabblickte. „Der Anzug ist wertvoller, als dein ganzes Leben", stellte er fest, als er die wenigen Spritzer auf seinem schwarzen Sakko erblickte.

Dem Mädchen rutschte das Herz in die Hose und ihre blassen Wangen nahmen die Farbe ihrer Haare an. Typisch, dass solch ein Malheur immer ihr passieren musste. Und dann war das auch noch Malfoy. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die Beschimpfungen alles waren, oder ob noch ein Fluch folgen würde.

Er war gut zwei Köpfe größer und taxierte sie mit seinen stechenden, grauen Augen. Sein Kiefer war fest zusammengepresst und seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf. Ohne Frage, er sah gefährlich aus. Brooke, die im Moment enorme Ähnlichkeit mit einem Golden Retriever Welpen hatte, fing an, langsam rückwärts zu gehen.

„Es… Tut… äh… Entschuldigung", stammelte sie mit piepsiger Stimme und hätte sich im gleichen Moment selbst ohrfeigen können. Wo waren das kleine Bisschen Mut und die wenige Selbstsicherheit, wenn man sie am Nötigsten brauchte? Peinlich genug, dass sie Malfoy gerammt hatte, sie in einem durchnässten, schmutzigen T-Shirt da stand und sich vor versammelter Mannschaft von ihm beschimpfen lassen musste.

Mit einem abwertenden Schnauben quittierte er ihr hohles Gestammel und rempelte sie unsanft an, als er an ihr vorbei zur Bar schritt. Noch ein weiteres Mal schwappten die Getränke über und sickerten in ihr bereits nasses Shirt. Es sah nicht nur widerlich aus, es fühlte sich genauso an. Brooke zog ihren Zauberstab, zielte damit auf ihren Oberkörper und mit einem „Ratzeputz" war ihr Oberteil wieder strahlend weiß.

Der Abend war bereits weit voran geschritten, um genau zu sein, war es bereits mitten in der Nacht. Die harten Elektrobeats waren sanfteren Tönen gewichen und das Licht wurde noch weiter gedimmt. Die meisten Schüler waren bereits wieder in ihren Schlafsälen. Nur der harte Kern, oder Menschen, die zu faul waren, sich in ihr Bett zu begeben, waren noch anwesend.

So auch Brooke, die mit geschlossenen Augen in einem Sessel lümmelte und zum Rhythmus der Musik sanft mit ihren langen Fingern auf ihr Knie trommelte. Genervt stöhnte sie auf, als sie zum widerholten Mal ein Schmatzen direkt hinter ihr vernahm.

Finnigan fand nach etlichen Feuerwhiskeys den Mut, sich an Susan ran zu machen. Nun saßen sie, wie viele andere Pärchen, wild knutschend im Raum der Wünsche. Nicht, dass Brooke ihnen ihr Glück nicht gönnte, allerdings fühlte sie sich in dieser Atmosphäre, die nun der eines Swingerclubs glich, deutlich unwohl.

Sie öffnete die Augen, um ihr leeres Glas, das sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, auf dem Couchtisch abzustellen und nach ihrer Handtasche zu greifen. Ein letztes Mal ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bevor ihre grünen Augen an drei Personen hängen blieben, die auf einer Couch gegenüber von ihr saßen.

Brooke musste schlucken, als sie bemerkte, dass das niemand anderer war, als Draco, der rechts und links jeweils ein Mädchen im Arm hielt. Abwechselnd verteilte er innige Küsse an die Damen, während er ihre Rundungen streichelte. Die Braunhaarige, die ihren Mund gerade frei hatte, beugte sich über seinen Schoß, um seinen erigierten Penis, den die Blonde bereits wenige Minuten zuvor aus seiner Hose befreit hatte, tief in ihren Mund zu nehmen.

Bei Merlin! Brooke fühlte, wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg und ihr plötzlich enorm warm wurde. Wie gebannt starrte sie auf das erotische Spektakel vor sich und jeglicher Versuch, den Blick abzuwenden, scheiterte. Die Neugier war einfach zu groß, da sie selbst noch keinerlei Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, was das betraf.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Als sie die Feuchte in ihrem Höschen fühlte, sprang sie erschrocken auf. Das Ganze war einfach nur pervers. Und dass es ihr offenbar noch gefiel, verstörte sie noch mehr. Hastig griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und machte sich mit schnellem Schritt auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs.

Malfoy entgingen die gierigen Blicke des Schlammblutes nicht. Er lachte heißer auf, als sie aufsprang, um aus dem Raum der Wünsche zu eilen. Ein Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, als die Dame rechts von ihm seine Länge ganz in den Mund nahm. Genüsslich ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne der Couch fallen und konzentrierte sich auf die wunderbare Arbeit der beiden jungen Frauen, die ihn verwöhnten.

Brooke saß in einem verlassenen Korridor auf der Fensterbank eines großen Fensters und beobachtete die Regentropfen, die die bunte Scheibe herunterliefen. Leise summte sie die Melodie des Liedes mit, das aus ihren Kopfhörern schallte. Eigentlich durfte sie nicht mehr hier Draußen sein, doch es war ihr egal. Sie konnte nicht schlafen und die permanente Geräuschkulisse in dem Mädchenschlafsaal ging ihr auf die Nerven.

Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe. Der Tag heute war absolut beschissen. Im Zaubertrankunterricht wurde sie, wie so oft, von Snape wegen ihrer schlechten Leistungen heruntergemacht. Dieses Fach lag ihr einfach nicht. Dann wurde sie in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auch noch von pinken Gnomen, oder was auch immer diese kleinen Satansbraten waren, gebissen.

Durch ihre geschlossenen Augen fühlte sie einen blauen Lichtschimmer. Brooke öffnete augenblicklich die Augen und schwang beide Beine herunter vom Fensterbrett und lies sie in der Luft baumeln, während sie sich ihre Kopfhörer aus den Ohren zog. Sie rollte mit den Augen, ausgerechnet heute musste einer der Vertrauensschüler bei seinem nächtlichen Kontrollgang durchs Schloss in diesen verlassenen Korridor kommen.

Der von einem „Lumos" erhellte Zauberstab, mit samt seinem Besitzer, kam immer näher. Um zu fliehen war es bereits zu spät, so überlegte sie fieberhaft nach einer guten Ausrede. Die meisten der Vertrauensschüler waren doch recht verständnisvoll oder ließen sich zumindest mit Süßkram oder kleinen Gefälligkeiten bestechen.

„Sieh mal einer an, das kleine Schlammblut", schnarrte eine eisige Stimme und Brooke stockte umgehend der Atem. Wieso, bei Merlin, musste es ausgerechnet Malfoy sein? Mit großen Schritten kam er auf sie zu und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab direkt vor die Nase. Seine blasse Haut wirkte im kühlen Licht des Zaubers porzellanartig und seine grauen Augen schienen flüssigem Silber zu gleichen.

Brooke war noch nie mutig oder gar aufmüpfig. Erst recht nicht, wenn es sich um Autoritätspersonen handelte. Außerdem war mit Malfoy generell nicht gut Kirschen essen und sie wusste, sie würde ihm in einem Duell gnadenlos unterlegen sein. Kleinlaut gab sie also bei „Tut mir leid, ich gehe umgehend in meinen Schlafsaal".

Es ging viel zu schnell und bevor sie protestieren konnte, hatte sich der blonde Slytherin zwischen ihre Beine geschoben und pinnte sie somit auf der Fensterbank fest. Seine Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt, ruhte auf dem kalten Stein des Fensterbretts. Ein süffisantes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er in die grünen, vor Schock geweiteten Augen der Rothaarigen blickte.

Das Herz des Mädchens pochte wie wild in ihrem Brustkorb und als sie seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte, schien es für einen kurzen Moment, als würde es sogar für einige Schläge aussetzen. „Dir hat meine kleine Show am Samstag gefallen, nicht wahr, du Luder?". Malfoys Stimme war nur ein zartes Flüstern.

Die Röte stieg ihr bei diesen Worten in die Wagen und Scham machte sich in jeder Zelle ihres Körpers breit. Er hatte sie dabei auch noch ertappt, bei Merlin! „Nein… Ich… Also, weil…", ihr Gehirn schien wie leergefegt zu sein.

„Hast du dir vorgestellt, wie es ist, mich zu befriedigen?", raunte er.

Brooke japste auf. Sie fühlte sich in dieser Situation absolut überfordert. Außerdem traute sie ihrer Zunge nicht, weshalb sie ihre vollen Lippen einfach fest aufeinanderpresste.

„Denkst du an mich, während du dich selbst anfasst, kleine Schlammbluthure?". Seine Finger wanderten auf der seidigen Haut ihrer Innenschenkel hinauf und unter ihren Rock. Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung glitt er kurz über den bereits nassen Stoff ihres Slips und entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen.

Alles, was sie hervorbrachte, war ein verzweifeltes Wimmern. Seine Finger brannten auf ihrer Haut und sein Geruch, ein Mix aus Sandelholz und Zimt betörte ihre Sinne. Seine schroffen Worte hallten in ihrem Gehirn und wanderten direkt hinunter zu ihrer Weiblichkeit um sich dort als Woge der Lust zu entladen.

Malfoy nahm das als Anlass. Er griff mit einer Hand um sie und zog sie näher an die Kante heran, während er mit der anderen den Stoff ihres durchnässten Höschens zur Seite schob und mit seinen kalten Fingern anfing, ihre feuchte Perle zu massieren.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du nachts durch die Gänge schleichst? Weil du darauf hoffst, jemand zu finden, der deine schmutzigen Fantasien erfüllt?", hauchte er und erhöhte den Druck seiner Finger.

Brooke hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, krallte ihre Finger in den teuren Stoff seines Anzugs und stöhnte bei seinen Worten leise auf. „Nein", keuchte sie und presste sich seiner Hand, die ihre Hitze streichelte, entgegen.

Der Blonde schob nun zwei seiner Finger tief in die Rothaarige und entlockte ihr somit einen heißeren Schrei. Mit tiefen Stößen schob er sich immer wieder in sie und verwöhnte ihren Lustpunkt mit seinem Daumen.

„Kleine Schlampe, machst deine Beine selbst für einen Fremden breit", schnarrte er und erhöhte das Tempo seiner Bewegung, als er merkte, wie sich die Wände ihrer Vagina zusammenzogen.

Die Welt um sie herum schien zu versinken. Alles, was sie wahrnahm, waren seine Worte und die erbarmungslose Reibung seiner Finger. Die Hitze in ihrem Unterleib stieg stetig, bis sie kurz vor dem Zerbersten war.

„Du bist noch dreckiger, als dein Blut", murmelte er ihr ins Ohr. Das war genug. Die Worte lösten eine Explosion der Erregung in Brooke aus. Die Muskeln ihrer Weiblichkeit krampfen um seine Finger und ein spitzer Schrei brach aus ihr heraus.

Schwer atmend ließ sie ihren Kopf erschöpft auf seine Schulter sinken. Die Nachwellen des Orgasmus ließen sie noch immer beben.

Vorsichtig zog er seine Finger zurück, die noch immer nass von ihren Säften waren, hob ihren Kopf nach oben und strich ihr damit über ihre Lippen. Mit sanftem Druck presste er dagegen und forderte Brooke somit dazu auf, die Finger in den Mund zu nehmen. Willig saugte sie an seinen langen, schmalen Finger um sich selbst zu schmecken. Ihre Augen fixierten die von Malfoy und ihr entging nicht, dass er sich gerade vorstellte, welche Körperteile sie noch in ihren Mund nehmen könnte, um daran zu saugen.

Abrupt zog er seine Finger aus ihrem Mund und nahm zwei Schritte Abstand. Mit der Hand, in der er noch immer den Zauberstab hielt, fuhr er sich durch seine blonden Haare. Ein abfälliges Schnauben kam aus seiner Kehle und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh ins Bett", blaffte er und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verschwand er in der Dunkelheit der langen Korridore.

Die heißen Tränen, die ihre Wange hinunter rollten, vermischten sich mit dem warmen Wasser der Dusche. Brooke zitterte am ganzen Leib, umklammerte ihren nackten Oberkörper mit ihren Armen und musste laute Schluchzer unterdrücken. Was hatte sie nur getan? Die Situation, die sie vor einer Stunde noch so sehr erregte, widerte sie jetzt einfach nur noch an.

Sie hatte sich wie ein billiges Flittchen von Malfoy befriedigen lassen. Und das auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit in einem Schulkorridor. Sie fühlte sich schmutzig. All die Worte, die er gesagt hatte, hallten in ihrem Kopf. Doch keines davon machte sie mehr an, nein. Viel eher erfüllten sie diese Worte mit Scham und Reue.

Brooke schäumte sich, wie so oft in der letzten Stunde, mit ihrem Duschgel ein, das nach Kirschen roch. Doch der Schmutz, der auf ihre Haut brannte, wollte sich nicht mit dem Schaum den Abfluss hinunterspülen lassen.

Ihre dunkelroten Haare fielen ihr in nassen Strähnen ins Gesicht, als sie ihrer Stirn gegen die kühlen Fliesen lehnte. Sie schauderte, als sie an das verächtliche Schnauben dachte, das Slytherins Sexgott für sie übrig hatte, nach dem er mit ihr fertig war.

Es war Freitagabend und Brooke saß zusammen mit Dennis Creevey im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er war, wie sein älterer Bruder, leidenschaftlicher Fotograf. Sie hatten sich in der Mitte des Raumes am Boden ausgebreitet und waren dabei, Collagen zu erstellen. Diese stellten sie aus Fotos zusammen, die auf den wöchentlichen Partys im Raum der Wünsche geschossen wurden.

Die Rothaarige musste laut lachen, als sie gerade dabei war, ein Bild von Ron auszuschneiden, auf dem er gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwein hatte. Sie hob das Foto nach oben, um es Dennis zu zeigen. Dieser brach, nach dem er einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte, ebenfalls in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Die beiden entschieden sich, keine Fotos aus der Zauberwelt für die Collagen zu verwenden. Denn jedes Mal, wenn man einer Person auf den Bildern versehentlich ein Körperteil abschnitt, fingen sie an zu zetern. Sie waren sich auch gleich darüber im Klaren, dass sie auf Muggelart basteln würden. Auch, wenn die beiden muggelgeborenen Zauberer gerne in der Welt der Magie lebten, so war es doch schön, manche Dinge auf nicht magische Art zu erledigen.

So nahm Brooke das Bild des Schweinchen-Rons, verteilte Kleber auf der Rückseite und pinnte es direkt neben ein Foto von sich selbst und Dennis, auf dem sie beide herzlich lachten. Sie mochte den Jungen mit den mausgrauen Haaren und dem offenen Lächeln wirklich gerne. Er war lieb und fürsorglich, in seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich stets sehr wohl.

Ihr Herz blieb stehen, als sie auf einem der vielen Bilder Malfoy im Hintergrund erblickte. Sie atmete tief durch und war froh, dass es ihr vor ihrem Kumpel so gut gelang, zu verbergen, wie es ihr wirklich ging. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass er sich Sorgen machte – er machte sich immer Sorgen. Brooke wollte nicht die Enttäuschung und den Ekel in seinem Blick sehen, wenn sie ihm erklären musste, weshalb sie so niedergeschlagen war.

„Hast du noch Lust auf eine Runde Zauberschach?", fragte der Junge höflich, „ich habe keine Lust mehr auf basteln."

Brooke nickte lächelnd und mit wenigen Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabs, war das Chaos auf dem Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums in einer kleinen Kiste verstaut. Sie ließ sich zusammen mit Dennis auf einem der Sofas nieder und bereitete sich mental schon mal darauf vor, so wie immer, gegen das clevere Kerlchen zu verlieren.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als sich Brooke durch die Portraitöffnung der fetten Dame schlich. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stelle sie fest, dass die Frau im Portrait bereit schlief und keinen Aufstand machen würde. Nach dem Dennis sie beim Zauberschach abgezockt hatte, quatschten die beiden noch über Gott und die Welt und verloren dabei jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Sie schlich durch den Flur des 7. Stocks. Harry hatte ihr von da aus einen Geheimgang gezeigt, der direkt zum Eingang des Huffelpuffgemeinschaftsraum führte. Dieser Weg war zwar etwas länger, aber sicherer, da sich die Patrouillen hauptsächlich in den Gängen aufhielten, die unmittelbar zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen führten.

Das Licht des Vollmonds schien durch die großen Fenster und tauchte die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses in silberiges Licht. Brooke verzichtete auf einen Lumos. Dieser war heute nicht nötig und ohnehin viel zu auffällig.

Als die Rothaarige gerade eine dunkle Nische passierte, fühlte sie, wie sich eine kräftige Hand um ihren Oberarm legte und sie ruckartig in die Dunkelheit zog. Sie wollte schreien, als sie fühlte, wie sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen harten Männerkörper gepresst wurde, doch eine Hand hatte sich umgehen auf ihren Mund gelegt.

„Na, Schlammblut. Warst du bei den Gryffindors, um dich von einem der Kriegshelden bumsen zu lassen?", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und verzweifelt fing sie an, sich seinem Griff zu entreißen, doch sie scheiterte. Die Schreie des Protests wurden von Malfoys großer Hand erstickt.

„Dort Vorn stehen McGonagall und Snape. Es ist sicherlich auch in deinem Interesse, nicht von den beiden erwischt zu werden", zischte der Blonde und schob sie zu einem Wandteppich, den er mit einer Hand zur Seite schob, um die Tür zu offenbaren, die sich dahinter verbarg.

Unsanft drängte er Brooke in den kleinen Raum, der an eine Abstellkammer erinnerte. Überall befanden sich alte Möbel und anderer Krempel. An der hinteren Wand stand ein altes Ledersofa, auf dem Malfoy Platz nahm.

Die Rothaarige stand unbeholfen in dem spärlich beleuchteten Zimmer und starrte auf den Boden. Ihre Hände hatte sie schutzsuchend um ihren Körper geschlungen.

„Komm her", befahl der Blonde in einem harschen Ton.

Seine Worte jagten einen Schauer über ihren Rücken. Sie wollte nicht, doch etwas sagte ihr, es wäre besser, zu tun, was er verlangte. Sein Tonfall ließ verlauten, dass er nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt war.

Mit kleinen Schritten tapste Brooke zum Sofa und nahm neben ihm Platz – mit so viel Abstand, wie möglich. Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoß gefaltet hatte und ließ ihren Blick wieder zu Boden wandern.

„Hier, trink das!" Der ältere Zauberer hatte zwei alte Dosen in zwei Gläser Feuerwhisky verwandelt.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie das ihr gereichte Glas und setzte es sich an die Lippen. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit brannte, als sie ihre Kehle hinunterlief und verursachte einen Hustenreiz. Brooke schüttelte den Kopf – sie mochte keinen Alkohol.

„Kein Wunder, dass du in Hufflepuff gelandet bist, Schlammblut", stellte Malfoy amüsiert fest, „du bist eine wirkliche Memme". Er hatte sein Glas mit nur wenigen Zügen geleert.

Brooke fühlte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden. Sie schämte sich, dem Älteren nicht im Geringsten das Wasser reichen zu können. Sie hob das Glas noch einmal an ihre Lippen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, kniff die Augen zusammen und kippte den restlichen Inhalt des Glases tapfer in einem Zug hinunter.

„Mir gefällt es, wie gut du schlucken kannst", flüsterte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er rutsche näher zu der Rothaarigen, nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es zusammen mit seinem auf dem Boden ab.

Seine rechte Hand legte er nun um Brooke, um sie näher an sich heranzuziehen, während er mit der anderen begann, ihre Bluse zu aufzuknöpfen.

Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihrer Haut breit, als ein kühler Luftzug über die nackte Haut streifte, die ihre offene Bluse offenbarte. Seine sanften Berührungen lösten ein Zittern aus. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein williges Luder bist", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und fuhr mit einer Hand unter ihren schwarzen Spitzen-BH um ihre Brust unsanft zu kneten.

Brooke stöhnte heißer auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Als er in ihre Brustwarze kniff, fühlte sie, wie sich ein großer Fleck in ihrem Höschen bildete.

„Ich mag deine kleinen, süßen Titten", stellte Malfoy fest. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne nahm und leicht daran zog. „Soll ich dir zeigen, wie viel Freude du mir bereitest, Schlammblut?"

Er nahm ihre linke Hand und führte sie zu der großen Beule in seiner Hose. Brooke japste auf, als sie fühlte, wie hart und groß sein Penis war.

„Du darfst mir jetzt gleich zeigen, was du drauf hast, kleine Hure". Mit seiner freien Hand öffnete der Blonde seinen Gürtel, dann den Knopf der Hose, bevor er sein Becken leicht anhob, um seine Hose mitsamt der Boxershorts etwas hinunter zu ziehen um sein erigiertes Glied zu befreien.

Brooke musste hart schlucken und ihr Herz hämmerte erbarmungslos gegen ihren Brustkorb. „Ich… Ich hab das noch nie gemacht", bemerkte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Malfoy nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Länge. Das Mädchen umgriff seinen Schaft und er umgriff ihre kleine Hand um ihr zu zeigen, wie es ihm gefiel. Als sie den richtigen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, ließ er los und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Brooke versuchte, sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen und nahm jedes leise Stöhnen, das über seine vollen Lippen kam, als Motivation, um weiter zu machen. Er sah wunderschön aus, wie er da saß, mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund.

Draco ließ seine rechte Hand um die Rothaarige herumwandern, zog sie an sich und massierte fordernd ihre weiche, aber dennoch feste Brust durch den BH hindurch. Sein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und sein Griff immer fester.

Jeder Laut, der aus seiner Kehle kam, wanderte hinunter zu Brookes Weiblichkeit und hinterließ dort einen Wasserfall aus ihren Säften. Sie musste schmunzeln. Ihr gefiel es, das sie der Grund dafür war, dass Malfoy so wohlig stöhnte.

„Genau so, du kleines Luder", stieß er hervor und bewegte seine Hand hinunter zu ihren Schenkeln. Ohne Umschweife fand der den Weg über ihre Innenschenkel, hinauf zu ihrem feuchten Slip.

Brooke keuchte auf, als sie seine Finger an ihrer Perle fühlte. Sie blickte zu ihm hinauf, um den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Noch immer waren seine Augen geschlossen. Sie sog die Luft ein, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er sich auf seine Unterlippe biss.

Malfoy zog seine Hand zurück und umgriff mit dieser ihre Hand, die seinen Penis pumpte, um sie zu stoppen. Er drückte die Jüngere von sich weg und zwang sie so, auf dem Sofa zum Liegen zu kommen. Er drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine, griff unter ihren Rock und zerriss mit einem heftigen Ruck ihr Höschen.

Die Rothaarige schnappte nach Luft. Auch, wenn es nicht ausgesprochen wurde, so dämmerte ihr, was nun passieren würde. Sein entblößter, harter Penis drückte bereits auf die Innenseite ihres Schenkels. Seine Küsse und Bisse, die er auf ihrem Hals verteilte, wurden immer fordernder.

„Ich werde dich ficken, bis du um Gnade winselst", knurrte er an ihren Hals, während er sich vor ihrem Eingang positionierte, „wie die räudige kleine Hündin, die du bist, werde ich dich nehmen".

Die Worte des Slytherin hallten in ihrem Kopf, schienen sie zu verspotten. Panisch ließ sie ihre Augen umherwandern, in der naiven Hoffnung, irgendwas zu finden, das ihr aus dieser Situation half. Ihre Augen blieben auf seinem langen Hals hängen, der von unzähligen kleinen Blutergüssen geziert war. Außerdem befand sich dort frischer dunkelroter Lippenstift, ebenso an seinem Hemdkragen.

Sie konnte das nicht tun. Nicht hier, nicht mit Malfoy. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie wusste, sie musste jetzt dringend Mut aufbringen. Egal, welche Konsequenzen folgen würden. Wenn sie nicht zumindest versuchen würde, das zu stoppen, würde sie sich das niemals verzeihen.

„Bitte nicht", hauchte sie, fast unhörbar. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und liefen ihr über die Wange. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sie wollte nicht, dass Malfoy sie weinen sah. Gegen das Zittern, das ihren Körper durchflutete, konnte sie nichts tun.

„Mein…Mein erstes Mal möchte ich mit jemand haben, der… der mich liebt und den ich liebe. Ich möchte keiner Nummer sein… Ich… Ich möchte etwas Besonderes für die Person sein", presste sie mit brüchiger Stimme hervor.

Malfoy hielt inne und umfasste mit einer Hand ihren Kopf. Mit sanftem Druck brachte er die Kleine dazu, ihn anzusehen. Für einen Moment sah er ihr tief in die Augen. Den Ausdruck, der dort zu finden war, konnte Brooke nicht deuten.

Mit seinem Daumen wischte er ihr die Tränen von der Wange und streichelte sie für einen Moment. „Ist okay", antwortete er nüchtern und stand von der Couch auf. Er richtete seine Kleidung und war dann auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden.

Noch immer liefen Tränen über Brookes Wangen. Sie war erleichtert und überrascht zu gleich, dass Malfoy so viel Anstand hatte, um ihr „Nein" zu respektieren. Sie wusste, sie sollte froh sein, doch alles, was sie fühlte, war Kälte.

In der Luft lag der Geruch von getrocknetem Gras. Die Grillen zirpten und eine laue Briese lies das Laub der Trauerweide sanft tanzen. Brook saß unter dem Baum auf einer Bank und blickte durch die hängenden Äste auf den großen See. Die Sterne, die am Himmel zu sehen waren, spiegelten sich in dem dunklen Wasser.

Sie konnte mal wieder nicht schlafen und suchte Entspannung in der lauen Sommernacht. Sie verbrachte viel zu viel Zeit mit lernen, so dass sie kaum Zeit für die Dinge fand, die ihr wirklich Spaß bereiteten.

Gut, vielleicht flüchtete sie sich auch absichtlich in den Stress, um sich nicht mit ihren Gefühlen auseinandersetzen zu müssen, die Malfoy vor einigen Wochen in ihr aufwühlte. Seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen fühlte sich die Rothaarige so merkwürdig leer.

„Der Himmel ist sternenklar und die Luft ist wunderbar rein", bemerkte ein gewisser Slytherin, der sich unbemerkt angeschlichen hatte.

Brooke zuckte zusammen, sie hatte hier um diese Uhrzeit mit niemand anderem gerechnet. Erst recht nicht mit Malfoy, der sie offenbar gesucht hatte, denn zufällig hätte man sie hier nicht gefunden.

„Hast du ein paar Minuten?", fragte der Blonde, während er mit stoischer Haltung da stand und auf den See blickte.

Die Jüngere war verwirrt. Was wollte Malfoy nur von ihr? „Ja, ich habe heute Nacht nichts mehr vor".

„Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe dich mehr oder weniger zu Dingen gedrängt, die du nicht wolltest. Du hast deine Ablehnung nicht deutlich gezeigt, weswegen ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht habe. Wäre ich aufmerksamer, sensibler gewesen, so hätte ich eher bemerkt, dass du nicht willig, sondern eingeschüchtert bist."

„Es hat mir gefallen, Malfoy. Auch, wenn ich ein Feuer entfacht habe, dem ich nicht gewachsen war."

„Ich bin froh, dass du den Mut gefunden hast, um mir zu sagen, dass du nicht mit mir schlafen möchtest."

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass das nichts mit dir persönlich zu tun hat."

„Natürlich. Auch, wenn ich eine andere Philosophie verfolge, so kann ich deine Gründe verstehen."

„Ich war überrascht."

Malfoy, der bisher starr auf den See geblickt hatte, drehte sich nun zu ihr um. Verwundert blickte er zu Brooke. „Was hat dich überrascht?"

„Zugegeben, ich hätte dich nicht als einen anständigen Mann eingeschätzt." Die Rothaarige starrte verlegen zu Boden.

Der Blonde lachte heißer auf und trat näher heran. „Ich bin vielleicht ein Arschloch, allerdings habe auch ich Erziehung genossen."

Brooke stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor den größeren Slytherin. Sie war mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner als er und musste ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Danke Draco", hauchte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Du musst niemand mehr finden, der dich liebt und für den du was Besonderes bist", flüsterte er, „in dem kleinen Creevey hast du bereits all das gefunden. Seine Blicke, die er dir schenkt, sprechen Bände."

Die Rothaarige nickte. „Manchmal ist man einfach blind", murmelte sie in seine Schultern. Sie drückte ihn noch ein letztes Mal fest und löste sich dann von ihm. „Ich sollte nun gehen".

„Ach und wenn du Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke brauchst, kann ich dir gerne helfen".

Brookes Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Woher weißt du das", fragte sie unsicher und fühlte, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden.

„Du warst letztens nicht zu überhören, als du dich über deine schlechten Noten in diesem Fach beklagt hast", antwortete er grinsend. Du bist ja noch schlechter, als Longbottom", Malfoy brach in Gelächter aus.

„Oh, halt die Klappe", das Mädchen musste ebenfalls lachen.

„Also, morgen um 16 Uhr in der Bibliothek. Sei pünktlich, Brooke!" Mit diesen Worten trat er durch die hängenden Äste der Trauerweide hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Brooke sah ihm hinterher und schüttelte mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen den Kopf. Die Gefühle, die all die Wochen verworren wie eine Last auf ihr lagen, lösten sich nun voneinander um sich zu leichten Schmetterlingen zu formieren, die in ihrem Bauch tanzten.


End file.
